


Rubicon

by rayhne



Series: The Other Lives of Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was tasked to watch over Dean. It doesn't quite go as Zachariah planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubicon

“Your assignment is to watch over the boy, Dean Winchester.” Zachariah paced before Castiel, his wings jerking in a manner that suggested he was excited. The younger angel had no idea why his superior should be excited but knew better then to ask. 

“He’ll be important” Zachariah continued. “In the future. To the plan.” He stopped in front of Castiel and looked at him with his second face. “It will be your responsibility to make sure he survives until needed.”

Castiel straightened, wings tight against his back. “Of course, Zachariah. I will keep him safe —“

Zachariah snorted. “Safe? No, you won’t keep him safe. He needs to be modeled into a soldier and his father will do that.” The other angel smirked. “Is already doing that. Your assignment is to make sure he survives. That is all.”

“I — of course.” Castle frowned. 

“Is something wrong, Castiel?” 

“This is not my normal type of assignment.” And it wasn’t. Castiel had never acted as a guardian angel. “I know nothing of human infants.”

Zachariah waved that away. “He is hardly an infant. He is, I believe, seven.”

Castiel blinked in surprise. Most humans who warranted a guardian angel received them at birth. “Isn’t that unusual, sir? Did he have another angel —“

“No. We needed just the right angel to be assigned to the boy.” The smile the older angel’s fourth face turned toward him lacked any warmth. “You will attend the boy and report back regularly.”

“Of course.”

*****************************

Knowing little of humans, Castiel saw nothing wrong with the nomadic life the Winchesters lead. It was only after witnessing other families, families living in houses and children going to the same school year after year that he began to wonder.

And then there was the training. Was a child of twelve really expected to run five miles carrying such a heavy pack? A soldier, yes. An adult soldier. But a child? Observation of other families told him that it wasn’t the normal. That children weren’t dragged from their beds at four in the morning and forced to run and work out until they dropped. He raised concerns to Zachariah but was told that the child needed to be molded by his father in preparation for what was to come.

The first time he saw John strike Dean for not re-assembling a weapon fast enough he had flown directly to Zachariah to report. To his surprise, the other angel had simply nodded. When he tentatively suggested that Dean be removed from John’s care, Zachariah had spoken to him sharply. Dean needed to stay with John. It was part of destiny that he be raised by his father and it could not be altered.

Castiel returned to his charge.

He couldn’t interfere with Dean’s training. As much as he would have liked to lightened the pack the boy was forced to carry he knew he’d be doing Dean no favors by doing so. He could, however, heal injuries and ease pain. It wasn’t until he saw John was eyeing the boy suspiciously that he realized the man’s paranoia was seeing Dean’s quick healing as something unnatural. After that he healed Dean just enough to keep him from dying or from coming to the attention of something called Child Services.

Years passed. Castiel watched over Dean while ignoring all else. Dean was his charge, nothing else mattered. He kept him from dying seven times, cured nine cases of sexual transmitted disease, and prevented him from becoming the victim of a pedophile. He jostled opponents during pool games and changed cards during poker games. Some of these actions resulted in accusations of cheating and an occasional bar fight so he learned to be more subtle with his help. 

Dean grew into the perfect soldier, obedient, unquestioning, loyal. Castiel reported back to Zachariah, proud of his charge despite of his reservations.

Zachariah smiled at him with his first face. “Good, good. Now tell me,” Zachariah’s eyes — all eight of them — narrowed. “How goes Dean’s relationship with Samuel?”

Castiel looked at him blankly. “Samuel?”

“Of course. Samuel. I know I haven’t asked before but he really isn’t our concern. However it occurs to me that — what is it, Castiel?”

“Who is Samuel?”

“Who is — Castiel, I know I told you to concentrate on Dean but I’d think you’d notice his brother. Considering John Winchester’s lack of parental attention, I assume Dean has been raising the boy.”

Castiel blinked. “There is no Samuel, Zachariah.” He said carefully. “Dean does not have a brother.”

“Of course he has a brother!”

“Zachariah, there is no other child. Only Dean.”

Castiel had heard the phrase ‘struck mute’ but never thought he’d seen it applied to Zachariah, of all angels. The other angel sputtered for a long moment then vanished. Suspecting where he had gone, Castiel followed, finding himself in a room in a rundown hotel. John was drinking straight from a bottle while Dean carefully clean the guns. Neither man was speaking.

There was no one else in the room.

“Where is he?” Zachariah hissed. The next question was bellowed, though the humans still couldn’t hear it. Dean did wince and John passed out, though that could have been from the amount he’d drunk. “WHERE IS SAMUEL?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a few dozen versions of this idea so I’m really not sure how it is gong to go or whether it will be finished or anything. If fact I have no idea what I’m doing with this. :) But I do have some ideas. This will pretty much throw canon out the window and maybe stomps on it a few times. I doubt it will survive.
> 
> I will probably be adding information in the notes that may not be covered in the story but I think people may want to know. Standing with … how is it Zachariah didn’t realize Sam wasn’t with the Winchesters? Simple. Zachariah delegated Castiel to monitor Dean. He never mentioned Sam and Castiel had no way of Sam existed. Dean never mentioned Sam. (Wonder why? I’m pretty sure I’ll be explaining that. Maybe.) John never mentioned Sam. Zachariah never mentioned Sam and he never considered it odd that Castiel never mentioned Sam.
> 
> So where is Sam? 
> 
> Additional tags, characters, and fandom to be added as we go.


End file.
